One, two, three
by avugalde
Summary: Just some oneshots(mostly drabbles) . [Eremika, Aruani, others]
1. Eremika, Soulmates

**Here I'll put my oneshots. There will be some Eremika ones, Aruani, mention of Levihan and _maaaybe _Jeansasha. Some have been published on Tumblr, but I'll put them here too. As always, sorry for any mistakes. **

Mikasa Ackerman is born with a little red rope tied around her pinky. She plays with it as a baby, and tries to take it off as a toddler. As a little girl, she gets used to it, and learns to accept it as a part of herself.

Eren Jeager is born with a little red rope around his pinky. As a baby, he puts it on his mouth, and his parents always wonder why their son makes weird faces. As a kid, he and his friend Armin talk about it, but never see the other's little rope.

* * *

><p>Her mother tells Mikasa, as a bedtime story, a tale about a red string that ties people together.<p>

"They are destined to meet" she speaks, running her hand through Mikasa's dark hair "They are soulmates. Maybe there could be times when they can't be together, but be sure they will one day. It may take lifetimes, but they will"

"Everyone marry their soulmate, mom?" she asks, looking curious.

"No. Sometimes soulmates can be just friends, sometimes they can be lovers"

She dreams about a boy that night, and from that day on, she relates the string of fate to a red scarf.

* * *

><p>Armin tells Eren one day about an Asian legend, about fate and strings.<p>

"They link people that are destined to meet!" an exited blond pushes his book towards his friend's face.

"You mean there's someone out there that we have to meet?" Eren takes a look at his little rope, wondering who could be out there for him.

"Yes! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah, I guess"

That night, he dreams about murder. And about a girl, and a scarf that looked too much like his own.

* * *

><p>Mikasa is ten years old when her parents are murdered. She's left with her uncle Levi 'I look like your mom but I have your dad's last name' Ackerman.<p>

* * *

><p>Eren is twelve when his mother dies and his father starts passing less and less time with him. Work, he says. Grief, Eren thinks.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikasa is twelve when her uncle gets tackled by a brown haired woman on the market.<p>

"Shitty glasses" he whispers, looking surprised at the woman.

"Hey. I found you" the woman, smiling but crying at the same time, looks down at him from her position.

"I knew you would" he smiles (and Mikasa doesn't remember him really smiling before).

That night she wakes up screaming for an Eren. Levi and Hange have a hard time trying to calm her down, and when they manage, they tell her everything they know.

And she promises herself to find him. Because he's family, he's a scarf on a cold night, he's hope.

He's her soulmate, and she knows it.

* * *

><p>Eren is fifteen when while at lunch a blonde girl approached Armin.<p>

"Annie…" Armin got up, walking toward the girl.

Eren only remembered short flashes of the past. Armin was the one who could remember most of it, so he wasn't surprised when his best friend recognized the girl so easily.

"Hey" she looked up at him, her hair on her usual bun.

Eren didn't go home with Armin that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Eren is seventeen when Armin makes him go to a party.<p>

"Eren, we found almost everyone. We have to celebrate. It's just going to be barbecue"

So he goes. He sees so many people. And people so different from before.

Reiner, Berthold and Ymir are twenty. Historia is eighteen, but looks as tiny as usual.

Marco, Jean, Connie and Sasha are seventeen just like Armin, Annie and him.

Everything is almost ready when the back door flies open and a short man appears.

"Alright, shitty brats. Whose idea was to leave the grown-ups out of this?" from behind Levi, Hange smiled at everyone.

"Captain! Commander!" Eren called out, walking towards them.

"Eren!" Hange squeaked, running to hug him "Look, Levi. We found our kid"

"Tch. It wasn't enough with one, was it? Speaking about the brat…where are Erwin and everyone else?"

"Right here, Levi" Erwin Smith walked through the door, blond hair shining and both arms attached to his body "Good to see everyone is fine. Petra and the others are finishing"

"You found your squad?" Armin approached, smiling.

"More like they found me"

"BIG BRO! 'KASA SAYS-" a red haired girl shouted as she jumped on Levi.

"Isabel, I'm right here"

"Kasa?" Eren asked, looking at Hange. She just smiled, when suddenly Eren felt something at his pinky.

On any day, his string would be tense, not limiting his movements but always above the ground. Right now, it was pooling around his feet.

"What…" he raised his vision, following the direction of the string. And there, meters away from him, was the most beautiful girl.

"Eren" he heard, and on that moment everything was perfect. Running as fast as he could, he eliminated the distance between them. Putting his hands on her waist, he lifted her off the ground and above his face, tears already falling from his eyes.

"You found me" he laughed, and she laughed too, crying just as he was.

"I found you. I'm home"

"Don't worry. We'll always found each other. Again and again. Forever"


	2. Eremika, that night

Mikasa Ackerman didn't like this place. It was small, cold and uncomfortable.

The ocean was beautiful, yes, but this house was far too small for the whole squad.

It wasn't terrible, having to share the floor with Sasha and Historia. At least they had a carpet under them, unlike the boys who were sleeping directly against the floor.

But it was still cold, and she didn't like the cold.

"Mmmph!" she felt Sasha stand up, the light from the window above Mikasa's head allowing her to see her friend looking around disoriented.

"Sasha, go back to sleep" she helped the girl to lie down.

"'kasa…something's outside" the brown-haired girl whispered, still sleepy.

"It's just the sound of the sea. Don't worry, go back to sleep"

Five minutes later and Mikasa felt a sound outside that sound too much like a "dammit".

Getting up, she looked around. Sasha, Historia, Hange, Levi…Where were the boys? She started to feel scared. It was the middle of the night…

"I swear to fucking God, I felt something" Sasha got up, looking frenetically around her.

"Stay there. I'll go looking. The boys are missing" Mikasa walked over the grown-ups and nudged them on the shoulders with her foot "Wake up. The boys are not here and someone is outside" Levi was up before she even finished talking and Hange was sitting up.

"Those brats. I swear, if they got kidnapped again…"putting on their boots, both Ackermans went to the door and unlocked it.

And outside was Armin trying to unlock the window while Connie, Jean and Eren were sitting on the sand, a bottle on the last's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi asked, looking pissed.

"Captain!" Eren laughed, rising the bottle "We wanted to see the sea again, but the nostalgia came and…well, this happened" Levi looked at him for a moment before moving his gaze to Armin.

"Arlert, explain"

"Like Eren said, we wanted to see the sea, but then we got a little sad, and Connie had sneaked a bottle of some liquor. And then we realized that the door couldn't be opened from outside"

"You were pulling my hair!" Sasha pocked her head through the door and glared at Armin.

"That was Connie, I swear!"

"Alright. Help Yeager, Kristein and Springer" Sasha ran to help Connie while Armin helped Jean and Mikasa helped Eren.

"Why would you do this?" she whispered to him while helping him to walk.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"You scared me" she said, pulling her scarf over her face.

"Shit, Mikasa. I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"I just didn't see you there and then there was someone outside…"

"Hey, I'm right here, okay? Don't think like that…"

"Okay" she puts him on the 'bed', and covers him.

"Sleep with me?" he asks, moving to the side.

"But…"

"Connie and Sasha passed out over there. There's no enough space for you to sleep. C'mon. Like the old times"

"Okay" she lies down with him and he passes an arm around her waist.

"Sorry for scaring you"

"It's alright now"

"If you say so…Goodnight. I love you"

"Goodnight Eren. I love you too"

And now Mikasa liked this place. It was small, warm and comfortable.


	3. Eremika, change

They bring her home on a rainy day. She's small and looks fragile. Lost. She's like a little bird that fell too early from the nest.

She's quiet and her hands are cold when he leads her to his room.

That night she cries herself to sleep and he can only hear from the floor.

On the second night, he hears her cry again, but things change and he's on the bed with her, rubbing circles on her back.

On the third night things change again and she doesn't cry but he's still on the bed with her.

He keeps her nightmares at bay for a year before things change _again_.

This time the bed is smaller, and they are bigger. This time he cries himself to sleep, and she whispers things to calm him down. This time there is no mother to help them when it's too much.

This time they are the only family they have left.

She keeps his nightmares away just like he did before, and still does.

And then years pass and things _change again_.

They join the military and are given different rooms, on different barracks.

She's too tired to dream after the first day. She has nightmares the second day.

On the third day, she just goes to his room and slips on his bed. He doesn't say it, but he needed it too.

On the morning, Armin just smiles at the sight and lets them have a little more rest.

Sometimes Reiner wakes them, sometimes Krista does it. Sometimes they wake up by themselves.

Three years doing that on the bad nights, and guess what? Things change again.

While on the old HQ, he has to sleep on the basement and she gets a room on an upper floor.

She sneaks to his bed and sleeps with him. She always leaves before Captain Levi gets there.

Then they live on a house and it's the closest thing to normal they have since the fall of Wall Maria. Eren shares a room with the boys and Mikasa with the girls, but it's no unusual to find them on the other's bed.

And people may think that they do other things, after all they're teenagers.

But for them, the comfort that the other bring is enough.

He gets kidnapped and she has nightmares, not every day but often, and they're not nice because he is in almost every single one of them. She wakes up crying most of the times but on the day she's Mikasa Ackerman, and she's strong and she's _fine_.

On the nights, she's Mikasa, and she's a little girl again, and she's cold and scared.

They rescue him, but he's so broken. He calls himself a murderer, and he's little boy with no mother and no father.

They fix each other again, and keep moving on.

And when everything ends, things change _again_.

And they share a house, and a bed. And things are a little bit like before, but a lot is different.

They wake up because of crying, but now it's not theirs.

They are happy, and they have a family, and their children will have a different life, one that is not like theirs.

And she's not lost, and he doesn't have to worry about _killing them all_. They are strong, and so are their children.

Because things changed. And this time, it was for good.


	4. The Walking Dead AU

**This is heavely based on a The Walking Dead episode, so a lot of spoilers ahead. **

* * *

><p>"This isn't over until they're all dead" Levi keeps digging up the weapons, always looking at the floor.<p>

"Levi, the place is on fire. Full of walkers" Hange says looking at the man.

"Yeah, and the fences are down. They run or die" adds Sasha, leaning on a tree with her bow leaning against her knee.

And then Eren sees something with the corner of his eye. Something moving.

And there she is. For a moment, he's not sure if he's dreaming, or if maybe Kenny managed to kill them and now he's on paradise.

She is there. Her face is covered in blood, her clothes torn and his blades (which were taken away by those guys back there) at her sides shining on the afternoon sun along with her own blades. Her scarf is a dark red because of blood, and she's limping and her eyes look tired.

She's alive.

Before anyone else notices something he's already running towards her, and before anyone can aim he's hugging her.

He holds her tightly, just feeling her warmth against him and smelling her scent. She puts her arms around him just as tightly and breaths slowly.

He lifts her off the ground for a second but puts her back to move his arms on her back. He doesn't want to let go, because she's warm, she's a nice feeling on his chest. She is childhood memories and happy days.

Mikasa is his home just as he is her family.

They are crying when they break apart, and just look at the eyes of the other.

They don't need words on that moment. With just a look he can tell her how relieved he is, and she can tell him how much she missed him. He leans against her neck for a moment before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Brat, you did that?" Levi asks, looking at his niece. She nods, and even though he's not an emotional man, he hugs her. He's just so tired of losing people to these monsters.

"You all have to come with me" she looks at every tired face for a moment before turning around.

They don't have to walk that far to see the cabin. Just outside it, three people wait for them.

"Jean!" Sasha yells, running to him with tears already on her eyes.

"My baby!" Hange cries, running along with Levi to Armin who holds their baby son on his arms.

She gets there first and hugging her son, she falls to the ground where Levi kneels and hugs his family.

"Armin" Eren smiles and walks to him, hugging his friend and giving him pats on the back. "What happened, man?" he looks at his friend who is covered in blood.

"There was a woman from Kenny's group. She had knocked out Jean and was threatening to choke Isaac…I just…"

"It's alright" Mikasa puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles a little.

Eren passed an arm around their shoulders, pressing his friends against his sides.

"It's good to see you, Horseface" he called, grinning a little.

"It's…it's good to see you too, Yeager" Jeans calls back, not letting Sasha go.

_Now, in this world, innocence was long forgotten. Humanity is fighting to win. And to do that, people has to be ready to do anything. _

_To kil, _he thinks looking at his best friend, who is shaking but smiling under his arm.

_To betray your 'family',_ he looks at Levi who is watching his family (not the cheap imitation that Kenny tried to give him, no. His real family, his son and his wife, the reasons he is now fighting).

_To let go, _he thinks looking at the couple who don't want to separate from each other.

_You have to be ready to say goodbye. _

But looking at Mikasa, looking into her eyes, seeing her giving him a tired smile...

_Even if you don't want to. _


	5. Aruani, Ice

You can't compare diamond with ice.

Even the dumbest people know that.

Diamonds shine. They are one of the hardest substances out there. Diamonds are a rare thing with a great value; things only people from Sina could ever dream of. It take years for a diamond to be created.

Ice, on the other hand, is a fragile thing. It can shine in the sun, but too much time on its presence make it melt. Ice is everywhere in winter, ice is a common thing. Ice is just water.

Yet Armin can see why people can confuse Ice and Diamonds when they talk about Annie.

When you see Annie, you see a strong person. You see someone capable of defending herself, you see someone who is cold to others. When you find out about the whole titan thing, you see a _Shifter_, you see something you _never_ dreamed of. You see something _rare_.

But when Armin sees Annie, he sees a normal girl. He sees someone afraid to make friends, someone _forced_ to shut people out. He sees someone easily broken.

Where people see diamonds, Armin sees ice. Where people see a monster, Armin sees a human.

But sometimes, he sees diamonds on Annie too. He can see something precious on her, something worth all the money in the Walls. He sees a person, a _good_ person. Someone who _can_ laugh and love, but chooses not to.

Armin is one of the few people who can see the beauty on both Ice and Diamonds.

He's one of the few people who can love both.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people, if you have any ideas you think I could write about, send them! Also, thank you so much for all the people following and those who have this story on their favorites! You can't even imagine how much that means to me since my first language is not even English.<strong>


	6. Aruani, bloodied hands

She wakes up scared. The place is cold and dark, with brown walls and a thousand shiny crystals around her.

She's disoriented for a moment, the last thing she remembers being the fight with Eren. She realizes that this must be the place where the Police took her after trapping herself.

"Hello, Annie" a man says to her. She looks up to him and sees someone different than what she thought she would see.

He's still taller than her. His face is now older, his hair longer and his voice is deeper. But his eyes, his _eyes_.

She wishes she could say they are the same.

The eyes of the man in front of her are not the ones she used to see when she was a cadet. These eyes are now cold to her, they don't show emotions. They no longer shine; they don't show the passion they once did.

Oh, she knows that kind of eyes too well. Those eyes go with bloodied hands and lives of innocents on your shoulders.

Every time Annie looks herself in the mirror, she can see that kind of eyes.

"Are you here to kill me?" her voice is still the same, the man notices. She hasn't aged in the seven years she has been trapped, still with her fifteen-years-old body.

"No" he says, offering her a hand "I'm here to take you to the commander"

"Erwin Smith?" she asks taking it, and the man lets a sarcastic smile slip.

"You missed a lot of things, Annie" Eren Yeager smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing that thing, Eren?" she asks, nodding to the red scarf around his neck.<p>

"Not everyone is invincible, Annie. Not even those who seem so".

* * *

><p>He knocks on a wooden door on the third floor. Seconds later a voice answers with "Come in" and Annie's heart starts beating loudly on her ears.<p>

"Eren, leave us alone" the man behind the desk nodded to Yeager, putting aside papers.

He's not a teenager anymore. His hair is now long, kept in a ponytail. His face doesn't have the baby fat he once had, and his voice is not like a girl's anymore.

And his eyes don't look at her the same way they used to. She didn't think they would. After everything she did, after all the blood she has on her hands, how could he still love her?

"You have grown up" she says, sitting on a couch. He nods, walking towards her while keeping his hands behind his back.

"You haven't changed at all, Annie" her name sounds cold on his tongue, all the love that once was there gone.

She stays quiet.

"I guess it's better if I just tell you everything, right?" she gives him no answer, and he seems a little bit frustrated "Reiner Braun and Berthold Hoover were captured and faced a punishment equivalent to their crimes, but not before they gave us information which was essential to the progress of humanity" he looks at her, searching for something. A change in her eyes, a movement on her lips, anything that could give away what she was feeling.

"You are lying" she whispers, and he looks surprised for a moment before chuckling "I was wrong. You haven't changed at all, Armin. You still look at your right for a moment before lying"

"You got me. I have to say, I thought I was a good liar".

They stay quiet for a moment. Annie realizes she doesn't have her ring on, even though she had it with her when she trapped herself. Maybe Eren took it away.

She knows what is going to happen.

"Do you want to know why I did that?" she asks, this time talking to Armin, her friend, the boy she loved, sweet and smart Armin. This time she is not talking to Commander of the Survey Corsp Armin Arlert, cold and calculating Commander Arlert.

"I have been wondering that from the start, Annie"

"There is no real reason, you know" she doesn't look at him and he's grateful for that. He knows his face shows all his horror "My father asked me to do it, and I obeyed. He told to make the whole word my enemy…I even made him one" she smiles, a small and sarcastic smile. A sad smile "Then I met you, and you went right through that. I couldn't see you as an enemy…That's why I couldn't kill you. I really loved you by the end of the second year as trainees.

"I think I always knew you would be my downfall…The moment Eren defeated me, I knew I had to do something…I couldn't just…_give up_. But now I have accepted this. So don't hide the knife anymore, Armin. Do what you have to do" she looks up to his face, feeling at peace with herself for the first time in years.

Now he knows.

He hugs her tightly, crying like he hasn't done since Mikasa died. Like he hasn't done in so much time he almost feels like he forgot.

The knife shakes in his hand-she hugs him back before all the fear gets into her. She closes her eyes, and her voice is weak when she says:

"I'm sorry for getting your hands bloodied"

"It's not the first time" he wails, and his words hurt as much as the steel in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for characters too OoC, and any mistake. Since English is not my first language, it's a little hard for me, but I'm trying!<strong>


	7. Levihan, meeting in their kids school

"Alright, everyone inside!" the sweet voice of the kindergarten teacher Petra Ral said from the classroom door.

All the parents still in there started to say goodbye to their children.

Hange Zoe was no exception. But the kid looking at her now was not _her_ child.

"Okay, good luck today Eren! Remember, try to make friends!" she smiled at her nephew and fixed his crooked tie.

"Okay" he gave her a big smile and started to walk towards the door.

"And don't pick any fights!" she yelled at the last second, waving her hand over her head.

"Okay! Goodbye, Hange!" he gave her a last look over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Gah!" a little girl bumped against the scientist's legs.

"Careful! We don't want injuries here" smiling at the girl, Hange grabbed her by the shoulders to stabilize her.

"Mikasa, apologize" a man placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, looking down at her not in a cold way but in a serious one.

"I'm sorry!" the girl bowed her head, her red backpack touching her neck.

"Oh, no need for this. Now, you should go before you're late" the man nodded towards the door and the girl smiled, waving to them.

"Bye, lady! Bye, old man!"

"Brat-" he took a step forward, and the girl let out a squeal before running laughing.

It's almost imperceptible, but the smile is there on his face.

"I don't think I've seen you around here" Hange said.

"We're new. So tell me, is this place as good as they say?" he offered her his hand "I'm Levi Ackerman"

"Hange Zoe" she answered with a smile. "I don't know. I have to be at work in an hour. How about we go for coffee and I tell you?"

"I'd prefer tea"

"Whatever suits you, I guess"

* * *

><p>"Petra is a friend. You won't have to worry"<p>

"Petra Ral?"

"Yeah!"

"I see"

* * *

><p>"BRATS!"<p>

"Shh" Eren giggles, covering his mouth with his little hands.

"Shh" Mikasa answers, putting her scarf over her face.

"KIDS, YOUR MOM IS COMING ANYTIME SOON!"

"Hange is not my mom, old man!"Eren opens the door, his frown deepening.

"Tch" Levi looks down at the kid. "Then what she is?"

"She's my dad's cousin!"

"But she married me and legally now she _is_ your mom"

"…Alright, maybe she's a little bit my mom"

"Is Auntie Petra coming too?" Mikasa asks, trying to look as innocent as she could.

"Yes. Now young lady, don't think I didn't notice the dirty living room".

"RUN NOW, LITTLE BROTHER"

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, MIKASA"


	8. Jeansasha

Jean misses the days before this.

He doesn't miss _training_, God no, he was thankful that those days of long hours running are over.

He misses the quiets evenings, the whispers in the night after everyone went to bed.

He misses trying to guess the weather based on Berthold's positions.

He misses the meals with his comrades, the shared stories, the _funny_ jokes, and maybe even those that weren't.

He misses the times when everyone would go to one barrack and have a _colossal slee__pover_.

He misses the times with Marco.

He misses their innocence. Or what was left of it.

But what he misses the most is her smile. Hearing her laugh, seeing her sticking out her tongue after he called her "potato girl".

He misses her body against his, her hand on his hand when they walked. Her arms around his neck when he gave her piggy back rides.

He misses the way her eyes would light up when she was exited. He misses the way her hair would feel under his hand, the tickling feeling in his nose when he hugged her.

He misses his name on her lips, the smile meant only for him. He misses the knowing glaces, those jokes that only made sense to them.

He misses her independecy. He misses her hunter side, her instincts. He misses the way she talked when she let her ward down.

He misses the days when he was happy with her.

Jean misses the days when Sasha was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>It was supposed to be a happy one, I swear ;_; I couldn't resist. I'm sorry for the lack of new chapters and the bad quality of the few I have posted, I'm having a serious writer's block. <strong>


	9. Levihan

"I'm sorry".

His voice surprises her. It's not often people hear him like this.

Open. Vulnerable.

But Hange? Hange has heard him like this a thousand times. Hange hears him like this after every mission. Hange hears him like this every bad night.

Hange is the only person Levi _allows_ to hear him like this.

"Why?" she keeps running a hand through his head, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"I'll never be able to give you those brats you want so much" this time she _has_ to look at him.

He has his eyes glued to the wall at her side while resting his head on her chest, his expression cold.

"What are you talking about, Levi?" she sits, making his head fall to her lap.

"In this shitty world, how could we able to have brats?" her hand flies to her collarbone, where a ring rests hidden from the world.

"Are we really talking about this? I thought I already told you-"

"I'm sorry" he cuts her sentence, and then she understands.

He's not only talking about her. He's not talking about _her_ wishes, he's talking about _theirs_.

"Oh, Levi" she says with a small smile "We _have_ kids"

"What?" he looks at her confused, trying to understand her words.

"Captain? Dinner's ready" Armin Arlert's voice sounds through the door, making Hange smile.

"See? He may not like us, but he surely got his mother's brain" she smiles at him, getting up and walking out before he can say something.

He follows her to the dining room where everyone already is.

"That girl" she whisper to him when he sits at her side like always, pointing to Mikasa "That one is just like her father. Same face, same unhuman strength. They seem cold to others, but they will protect their loved ones.

"Sasha got her energy from me, of course. Connie too. They're twins, but he doesn't look like me like she does. And they can be so badass if they want to.

"Historia…Historia is going through her teenager phase, not caring about us, hating her father…she's trying to find herself.

"And Eren! Eren is my baby. He must be protected, and his sister Mikasa knows that."

"I don't think she sees him like a sibling" he whispers back, now sounding more normal, more like the Levi she knows he is around other people.

"Shush, you. Jean…Jean is a leader like his father. He fights a lot with his brother Eren, but deep inside they care for each other"

"He got the horse looks from your mother" she chokes trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty work, I know. Feel free to send ideas.<strong>


	10. Jeansasha, Decorating

Jean had to admit, he liked his house decorated. It gave him a nice feeling, having a house to call his own and being able to see it ready to welcome the holidays.

They didn't have that in the military.

But _decorating_? Jean hated that. And Sasha seemed to love it.

"Sasha, remember me why-_what_ are you doing?" he almost drops the boxes in his arms when he sees the brown-haired woman in front their baby child.

"Decorating!" is the answer his wife gives him, not turning to face him.

"Decorating what? Our daughter's face?" he rolls his eyes, putting the boxes in a chair and going to see his family.

"No! You can't see her until I'm finished!" pushing their child's face against her chest, she gives him a cute and yet dangerous frown.

"Alright. I'm gonna bring the tree inside" he kisses her forehead and goes outside.

The snow is not something new to them. But living in the woods sure is new to him.

To Sasha, living in the woods is something as natural as breathing.

They're not the same woods in which she grew up, those ones long abandoned.

These ones are closer to the sea, closer to their comrades. These ones are safer, without the constant danger that Titan were back then.

Thinking about this new world brings smiles to any person that knew the old one.

"Look at Daddy, honey!" he can hear his wife from the living room while he tries to get the snow out of his boots.

And there is their daughter. Her nose red, her face light brown and the stuffed antlers Connie gave them on her hair.

"Look at that!" he smiles, taking his daughter on his arms and raising her above his head. "Don't you look cute?" the baby just looks at him, a smile on her face and her fist on her toothless mouth.

"I can decorate you too if you want" Sasha smirks. He fights the blush on his cheeks and moving their child, he takes Sasha by her waist with his free arm.

"That's what we're gonna call it now?" he raises his eyebrow smiling playfully.

"If you want to"

"'course I want to, Potato Girl"

"AHHH YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!"


	11. Historia Reiss

No one loves Historia Reiss.

Many people know Krista Lenz, many people talk about her.

But Historia Reiss?

Historia Reiss is a lonely girl with no father and no mother.

No, she didn't have a mother. A woman gave birth to her, yes, but she wasn't a mother. She wasn't gentle, she didn't hug her and kiss her, she never taught her things and she certainly didn't _love_ her.

And she didn't have a father, because fathers protect, and fathers are _there_, and fathers love and fathers _care_.

Historia Reiss grew up alone, with rocks thrown at her and cold glares from a woman that was supposed to love her.

Historia grew up being called a 'mistake', being ignored and made fun of her because she was a bastard, and she wasn't supposed to be born and no one loved her-

Well, someone did love her. A gentle and happy woman loved her, and taught her things, and was there. But that woman soon left, and Historia couldn't remember.

Then _that_ happened.

It was cold, and dark, and her father of all people was there with her mother-her mother, who had long ago left.

And her mother was killed before her, but she could feel nothing but pity, and maybe a little of guilt, because it _was_ her fault after all, but that woman meant so little to her-

Mother was just an empty word to her, just a face with no emotions, and maybe mother was her own blonde hair and something in her face, but that was it. Mother wasn't family, because family was love, and happy moments, and happy memories and _nice_ feelings, not cold and emptiness.

It was two years after when she finally found family, or at least something that felt like it.

And she loved it, because they were friends, and everyone cared about everyone, and they cared, and they were nice, and she felt loved.

But she hated it at the same time, because _this_ wasn't her. She wasn't kind, she wasn't sweet, she wasn't Krista, she was Historia; she was lonely, selfish Historia, not a goddess.

And suddenly there is someone who _knows_; who can tell she's not Krista, and maybe she doesn't know she's Historia, but she could tell her real self and _it means something_.

And suddenly this person, _Ymir_, is her friend, and understands her, supports her, and gives her space. And yes, they have secrets. Historia knows nothing about Ymir's past, and Ymir doesn't know Historia's real name.

But it's okay, because it works. They found some comfort in each other, and then Historia wasn't a lonely girl.

Then someone liked Historia. And she couldn't help but think that perhaps it wasn't hard to love her. That maybe, just _maybe_, no one had loved her before because they didn't take the time to get to know her.

Because when Ymir has to go, and she is left behind, she is hurt, yes. She wants her friend back, she want Ymir at her side.

But it's almost okay. Because when she tells her story, when she speaks as Historia for the first time in so many years, they listen. They understand, and they don't treat her different.

Because yes, she now wasn't Krista. She was Historia, future queen. She was Historia, she was a bastard, and she was her father's only child alive.

But before being all of that, she was part of a family.

And family loves before anything.

And it's okay.

Because for the first time in years, being Historia is not a curse. Being Historia doesn't make her a friendless child.

Being Historia makes her feel like she belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been so long! But here's another chapter. I would really appreciate if you could leave a review, about the story or the way I write. My first language is not english, so if there is any mistake, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it. Thanks to everyone that is reading this story, it means <em>a lot<em> for me.**


	12. Eremika, Soul Eater AU

Eren Yeager is _tired_, but he is not an idiot and knows better than go around saying that when Mikasa could hear him.

After all, he isn't the one doing all the running.

"Mikasa, behind you!" he alerts his partner, making her turn just in time to block the kishin egg's arm.

"Gah! This one is stronger than I thought!" she says through her clenched jaw.

"C'mon, we can do it!" he encourages her.

"SOUL RESONANCE" they both can feel the energy flowing through their bodies, passing between each other. They can feel their souls connect like they cannot do with anyone else.

Demon Sword Eren Yeager still marvels at the soul resonance, even after being partners with Sword Meister Mikasa Ackerman since they both were nine.

They were young back then, too young to go to missions, but as soon as they both were old enough, no one could stop them. At age fifteen, he was the youngest Deathscythe in the story of Shibusen, with Mikasa being one of the strongest meisters.

"Mika, focus on the mission!" the reflexion on his blade frowns when Mikasa barely dodges a kick that was aimed for her head "Use me! You can't just dodge every attack!"

"Eren, he's too strong! It could hurt you!"

"Just finish the goddamn thing! I'm gonna be fine! We're going to be late for Armin's party if you don't hurry"

"_I know!_"she growls, kicking the Kishing Egg's arm and cutting it clean off with the sword.

"Mika…I think you just pissed it off" Eren comments when he sees the monster roar and lunge forward.

"Yeah, I realized, in case you didn't notice _I HAVE EYES TOO_!" she snaps, blocking with her sword, and then trying to land a hit.

"Hey, I know it looks strong, but we can do it! If we could kill that witch back then, we can kill this thing" Eren realizes too late what is happening, and can do nothing when Mikasa throws him away after being too slow to block a blow that makes her fly right into a wall. He hears the sickening _crack_ her bones make when they collide, and then he sees _red_.

Transforming back into a human, he lets his right arm be a long, black blade and lunges forward to attack while the Kishing Egg is still distracted by Mikasa.

"Like hell you're gonna touch my meister!" he shouts, ready to stab the thing in the back.

It doesn't work. It just steps aside and swipes him off his feet, making a deep cut on his calf. The groud is hard against his face and the dirt makes him sneeze. With a grunt he gets up, and charges again. He does his best to ignore the pain in his leg and attacks over and over again until the goddamn thing is dead.

The soul is left alone when he runs to his meister's side.

"Mika" he says, putting her head on his lap "C'mon, wake up" he gives her cheek little slaps, not hard enough to hurt her.

"I really expect you to have killed it" she grunts, trying to sit only to fall back, frowning.

"Why did you do it, idiot?! You just had to block!" he makes the mimics of blocking with a sword and raised his arms over his head "Ta-dah! Just like that!"

"_That_ could have hurt you. I just wanted to protect you, I'm fine"

"It is the duty of the weapon to _always_ protect the meister, Mikasa. That's why I am here. _I_ have to protect _you_"

They don't talk while Eren helps Mikasa sit on the bike, after he eats the soul of the Kishin Egg.

They don't talk until they are on their way to Shibusen to have Mika's ribs checked, and even then Eren almost doesn't hear her.

"I don't want to lose you" she says, her face buried in his jacket. Her arms, although a little weak, are wrapped around his waist just like any other day.

He then remembers the blood, the lifeless, _soulles_ bodies of the Ackerman, the woman's body still partially transformed. Her bloody arm.

He remembers the little girl standing there, looking at the monsters with her big eyes full of tears. His father saying that they _don't have time, Eren just transform! _His _tree-star meister_ father's unconscious body and himself landing at her feet.

He remembers her picking him up, her trembling hands, and his chest feel heavy .

"I'm not going anywhere" he says, one hand interlocking his fingers with hers on his abdomen. "So" he nearly shouts, looking ahead for any batches to avoid "you think Armin will forgive us?"

The groan on his jacket is enough answer.


End file.
